By the lake
by chibi-nin-Adara
Summary: A roleplay fiction. Pairing: Draco and Pansy, DMPP, DracoPansy, you call.. A bit fluffy in the end.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belongs to me.**

**A/N: The fiction you are about to read is actually a roleplay, that I played with Lisa as Draco.The characters might be OOC and there might be things..well, not getting in the story plot (like the ending lol.) because of my randomness and all. This was all for fun and I thought I might be sharing, because it was fun playing and it turned out good aswell. This is dedicated to Lisa, for she makes me want to write more and more..LoL. I hope you will like it oh, and please drop a review too.. :) **

**Pairings:**Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson

---

Draco Malfoy opened the giant doors of the castle and made his way outside. His mind had been full of thoughts and he needed to straighten them out. While walking towards the pitch, he saw an oh-too-familiar person and a slight smile fell upon his face. His eyes laid upon a girl whom he had gotten to know quite well, Pansy Parkinson.

He had only seen her twice this past term. All of them were so busy with the NEWT classes and all their homework. His mind began to wander as he strode towards her figure._ How had she been doing lately? Was she holding up well?_ He knew he was one of her only 'friends' and he hadnt really talked to her all that much.

Walking up beside her, he sat down next to her. "Hello Pansy.." He said in a whisper, not sure if she had known he was there or not.

Leaving her day-dream mode, Pansy looked up to meet the best face she ever known. She could even see him if her eyes were closed. The sun was shining on his platin hair as her eyes met his and a soft smile, barely visible, formed itself on her face. Pansy couldn't help but to smile, for it was to see Draco the first time in a long while. She did missed their conversations, thinking up pranks and everything.. To realize herself, she knew she did missed him..But she hold it in her brain as she looked back at the lake, after nodding softly at Draco. The sapphire hue of the lake embraced her as she enjoyed the peace.

"Hi Draco..How are you?"

She asked.. Wondering how he has been, wondering what he was doing lately...

His gaze fell on her figure and a small smile crept upon his lips and he moved fairly close to her, his fingers gently touching her arm. "I'm pretty good...a bit exhauseted from classes." He said, still in a whisper. His eyes, too, moved to the lake and he thought how peaceful it really was out here. "Yourself?"

"The same.." She muttered, barely audible than a whisper, feeling...something under his touch. She looked at him with a half smile and tilted her head slightly to aside.

"I'm so glad that there's no class today.."

She said, as she remembered that day to be saturday.It was rather early so no one had been together yet to go to Hogsmeade. Her long black dress surrounded her body as the ends danced with the soft breeze. A difference for her, but she didn't felt like wearing muggle-clothes that day..Maybe something more resembence to her usual outfit...

Draco sensed a feeling of saddness in her and he pulled her close, his arm going around her waist. "Everything alright Pansy?" He asked lightly, not trying to push the subject, but on the other hand, really curious as to know why she seemed to be acting different. His eyes were on her dress and a slight grin formed on his face as he had never seen her in a real dress before. "Might I add, you're looking very nice today." He said complimenting her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Since Pansy learned to name her feelings, she began to understand the real feeling she had over Draco Malfoy.Like, for example, Millicent was a person whom she could talk to- and she was rather good to talk sometimes.Pansy guessed, Millicent was...a friend, a bit..Like Blaise, he was someone rather cool to hang out with and Pansy sometimes enjoyed his presense...It seems like, he was somewhat a friend too..But if they were friends of hers, Draco was something else...More than friends..For Pansy anyway.

He hold her close, placed a kiss on her cheek, not knowing what was going in her heart as he did that.He complimented her as he didn't know what it did to her, how she felt. The worst part is, Pansy couldn't name it too. Draco was someone close to her...But she did not know if he was thinking the same about her too...Did he? How could she know? Surely, she couldn't ask him about it he liked her or not...Wait, what? No, Pansy did not liked Draco..He was..her best-friend, yeah that must be it.Love was totally unacceptable..

"Yes, everything is alright.." She said, returning to her normal self and character, pressing lightly against him as she smirked.

"Ofcourse I would look good, I'm a Parkinson.."

She laughed softly, letting him know that she was joking for she never liked to brag about herself..-well that was a lie..Let's just say she never liked to brag about herself to Draco.

"And so do you look charming today.."

She smiled.

A smiled spread across his face, hearing and seeing her return to her normal self. But he could still sense something was wrong. She was holding back on him, but he knew she would come talk to him if the time ever came. He smirked and ran a hand through his gorgeously slick blonde hair. "Well of course I do, I'm Draco..need I say more?" He said but he was only joking around with her.

As his eyes swept over the lake, he suddenly felt a strange feeling he hadnt really felt before. He couldnt desribe it but he knew, at that moment, that everything was perfect. He had no worries about what was to happen in the future, nor did he let past events pass through his mind. For a few minutes there, it was strickly a feeling of enjoyment and peace. He shook his head lightly. _No...this isnt right. Yes we're friends, but thats all..._He told himself, but even as he did, he pulled her between his knees and let her back rest against his chest, his hands becoming interlaced with hers, moving them slightly on her stomach.

She laughed at Draco as he joked and she rested on his chest, suggested by his actions. If he were to feel her heart, bumping in her chest, he would have noticed it was going a bit too face. Having him this close to her, his hand holding hers. If there were someone to see them like that they would have said, lovers-spending some time with each other. But Pansy knew the relationship between them was something different. Neither she, or anyone else knew, she wasn't sure if Draco knew too. Her instincs cried at her, telling her to confess him words-which she couldn't think up now, or just feeling his lips on hers. But she resisted those words so hard, she might have even called a perfect actress. She couldn't even ask Draco about it..She never could ask him..

"Getting to like me Draco?" She teased. It was rather like that when they were close like this. It was nothing more, probably because she was too scared to admit she liked it but not too afraid to show it.She didn't mind him close to her, in fact she liked it. But if only she knew the real intention of those...Were they just a friendly tease, or a bit serious than that...

Draco's hand rested on her heart and he did feel her heartbeat, though he did noticed it was a bit too fast and he smirked. "Of course Pansy...why wouldnt I be?" He asked, pulling her closer to him, kind of like he was hugging her from the back and without notice, he placed a small kiss on her neck. It was very light, he wasnt even sure if she had felt it. _Could I really be developing more serious feelings towards her?_ He asked himself in his mind, and he wasnt sure what the answer was. He was quiet, listening to the sounds of nature around them.

He was killing her..He, seriously was killing her and he didn't seemed to notice it too.She softly closed her eyes as the softest touch on her skin made her once more lost herself. Why was he doing this to her? She thought once more, opening her eyes. The wind whispered in her ears, or was it Draco's breath? She felt lost in his arms, she tried to search for her soul- begging, pleading to find an answer. She did not know what to do...

The Slytherin Queen, the girl who everyone disgusted with- everyone being other houses- and Slytherin girls. Boys were just considering her as a girl- and a slytherin girl would never disgust them- unless they were a copy of mrytle..Now she was indeed, not pretty. Pansy turned her looks slightly to her back, to meet his gaze that was towarded to the lake. He was silent- normally he would find some comments or two. She decided to let the silence speak too, for she could not find a word to say. Because she knew, if she were to speak, she would just...probably tell him things that she shouldn't say. Pansy was never good with her feelings- but she didn't wanted _this_ to come to an end. Which would, if she ever told Draco what was on her mind. How stupid the words are, anyway. Pansy would never say them...

She smiled, a true, genuine smile appearing on her face that was softly towarded at him. Letting him halfly see the curves on her mouth. He should have known a bit, how he was making her feel...Yes..A bit different than her usual, she was..Being close to him always caused her to smile- and sometimes show it too. Pansy searched up for it in her mind and found the word..Happiness, that was right. Draco made her happy, for being there for her, not leaving her alone. He was her...friend.

She gently lowered his hands from her heart, because now it was beating in a different pulse. Skipping beats, fastening- getting out of order, and he was the reason to all this. Pansy wasn't sure if he would have liked it or not so she never told him things like that. Their conversation were based on truth, that was real indeed. And she was willing to speak with him even her secrets..But not this, she could not say how she felt- for she hadn't know either. She would, indeed tell him everything he asked to know, everything he wanted to know..But not this.This was a locked thought in her heart that caused her to feel, to open her hearts doors at him but not letting him know he already stepped inside.

Draco felt his hands being moved away from her heart and he wondered why. Seeing her look at him, and seeing the true smile that was on her face, made his heart skip a beat. _Why though? I dont like her...do I?_He asked himself but then bit his lip.

He had only thought of Pansy as a friend forever. He never had really developed anything but friendship feelings for her. All this teasing around and passionate stuff, was always thought of as fun and play in his eyes. But then he began to wonder. _What did Pansy think of all this_ He hadnt really talked to her about it.

Nudging her body slightly he pulled his arms away from her waist for a bit, his mind wandering...yet his focus still on the lake that lay before him. _Did Pansy think of him as more than a friend? Did all this stuff really mean something?_ He shook his head, his blonde hair moving in a slight motion. He tried hard to get the thought out of his head; he didnt know what he was thinking anymore.

She sat next to him after leaving his arms and looked in his eyes, her smile once more vanishing in her face but her eyes keeping some sort of worry in them..

"Are you ok?"

She said, silently, almost in a whisper. Listening to her heart turning into it's normal beat. She knew what Draco probably thought...No, wait, she didn't.. This wasn't his usual self, she noticed. Did she made something wrong? Was there something bothering him? Anything?

She waited patiently his answer, as her eyes catched his- which was looking in the lake, not answering her.

Draco stayed silent for a good while after Pansy asked him if he was alright and he finally nodded. "Yea, I'm fine.." He said, but he knew he wasnt. He was lost and confused.

"Pansy...I..--" But he cut himself off, not sure of what to say or how to say it. He sighed. "Nevermind..." He whispered, though his eyes never left the lake.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned in softly to look at him with a serious expression on her face. She knew something was wrong, something was off..Definitely wrong...

"What?"

She demanded, silently.. Afraid, worried.. Why was he so..thoughtful today?..She thought as she looked at him, feeling her heart scream in her each time she looked at him...She was so close at him yet so far away.. All of this friendship crap made her insane, all of this unnamed feelings made her crazy...All of her thoughts worried her, for she was not ready to feel them- or just didn't prepared herself. She knew what she wanted but she started to think if her wish really a dream...

Was she only dreaming? Is everything she hoped for..impossible?

Hearing her demanding voice in his direction, his eyes gently came to hers and there was just a few moments of gazing at each other. His mind took in her full frame; her eyes, her hair, her face. He sighed silently. "What are we doing Pansy?" He asked, knowing she knew full well what he was talking about.

Pansy looked in pain, escaping her gaze to the lake, feeling her heart getting squished. What are we doing? Yes, what exactly?... Just playing stupid games? Hiding feelings? Being evil? What?And how should she answer? What friends do ? -please...the most extreme thing friends do was maybe holding hands- but not..entwining them, or getting too close... Best friends? The same...What were they doing, oh God, how her brain tortured her by repeating the same question but giving no answer..

"I don't know Draco.." She whispered, honestly. "It's just we do what we feel like..I guess."

Her eyes captured the small wave that danced upon the sapphire water, the swimming clouds, the diving rays of the sun...

Draco heard her answer and he looked towards the edge of the forest. _Did Pansy only think of him as a friend? Maybe a best friend? or more?_Those few questions repeated over and over in his mind and he sighed.

"I guess you're right...but...--" He paused for a few brief moments. "Does it mean anything?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the truthful answer or not.

She sighed...He just asked the only question she was escaping... Though, she knew the perfect answer to help her to escape it once more. Either way, she would tell the truth and the lie too...

"Why all the questioning Draco, don't you already know?"

She put her arms around her legs as she rested on her buckled legs, putting her head on her knees and looking away. She blinked few times...She didn't knew how he felt, she didn't knew what he thought -though she longed to know...She wanted to..She hoped to..But she could never ask him now, could she?...

He smirked slightly. A typical Pansy answer; always trying to lie and tell the truth at the same time. Though her answer made him think a bit. Did he already know what she was feeling? Or was it just a stupid game or dream? The smirk from his face faded and his body was no longer touching hers. Leaning against the tree, his eyes scanned the surface of the water and the trim of the forest.

"I'm afraid I dont Pansy..I thought I did...but I guess I thought wrong." He said in nothing more than a mere whisper

She bit her lower lip softly..What did he thought? Probably he thought they were friends, but she just go and blow it, didn't she? She probably did...A sigh escaped her mouth as she looked up to see Draco, looking away.

"What did you thought? Maybe..you weren't wrong?"

She said hopefully...Not too late to be like the same before, Pansy...Right? Or did that Xena girl, just went off and told Draco her feelings and he was teasing her like this? Why was the reason of his recent thoughts and questions?

Draco sighed, his eyes remaining fixed on the forest and lake. "I...I dont know. I didnt think it meant anything, but recently...its been different.." He said quietly, not sure why he was telling her this. He wasnt even sure if he liked her as more than a friend or not. This might have just been hormones but he couldnt tell. His stomach was churning into knots and he began desperately to change the subject. "Its a lovely afternoon."

It didn't meant anything...He said..Then later he add, lately its been different...So now it meant for him? But what was the words exactly? What have they been going through? Was she feeling like the first time she saw him or was it different than that? She felt different, her whole system froze when he looked at her so it must be different than before.. But how? Ah, if only she knew how to explain love- wait, love? No she meant...What did she meant? She shook his head, feeling that she was nearly going insane. What was she thinking!

She relieved when he changed the subject but something in her heart clinched. She wondered but in the same time she didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"It is indeed.." She answered softly, still thoughtful. Her eyes raised to meet his figure to cause her heart act stupified once more. She was literally in pain and she did not know why.

Draco sensed her mind rushing and his was too. So many different thoughts were running through his mind that it was starting to give him a headache. Seeing her eyes meet his brought a heavy burden on his heart. He wondered what she was thinking, how she felt about him and about this whole situation. He shook his head, his hair bouncing slightly and forced a smile, his body limp and leaning against a tree. "How have classes been?" He asked lightly, but yet he still wanted to talk about their 'relationship'.

"They were...okay..Yours?" She answered almost in a whisper, so softly...The gentle breeze carried her voice over him as a tough feeling pierced through her chest. She didn't wanted to talk about classes with Draco, they know eachothers grades very well anyway. She knew how his last class was- she was there too.They both pulled pranks together, they were _always_ together...So what were they? She guessed it was time to questionize it too...

She, waited for his answer anyway..For she wasn't sure if bugging him with this questions would be right...No matter how much she wanted to declare her unnamed feelings at him, telling him how his heart has been, how confused her mind is, how lonely she felt when they were together..She wanted to tell him what he meant to her...She wanted to tell him what he was to her...

His gaze lowering to the ground, he answered her question. "Same.." He said lightly, his mind in other places. He didnt want to say anything else though, he wasnt sure what he felt. The crystal blue lake reflected off his eyes as he leaned against the tree, his arms by his side. Why was he like this? It wasnt like him. He never showed feelings for anyone; it always ended up in pain. Why was it different with her? Why did he have to be so attached to her? It broke his heart, not knowing how she felt..or even how he himself felt.

She finally said, even surprised to her own voice reaching her ears, she didn't meant it to be out loud...Hell... Her eyes glanced at him before running away it's gaze to another place. She sighed, what would he say now..

But she was right, she didn't knew..And she needed to speak this with him, it should be happening sooner or later. Either she would start the conversation or he would..But in the end, it would be spoken..It was a predictable ending..

She bit her lower lip, her mind wondering like crazy to hear what he would say..Hoping he wouldn't ask her anything because she might not be able to hold back anymore, she might not be able to stop talking, changing subjects. For she might just got up and...She didn't even know what to do, but when she started speaking she was sure she no longer hold the secrets of her heart..

"Do you think of me as more than a friend?" He asked, knowing the conversation had to be done sooner or later. He needed to know how she felt towards him. Seeing her eyes transfer to the ground, he let his hand touch her body again. He placed a reassuring hand on her forearm and smiled slightly.

She blushed, her system was chrushed and her heart just ached. His touch made everything worse...She looked up to meet his eyes and then to the lake, talking slowly and softly, thinking over each word.

"I...think of you as..more than a friend."

She finished...How hard was that to say, but she couldn't just leave that question alone or just make it go with a simple move of her hand. She waited for his laugh, his words that mocked her, his declare of how unpleasant he was with her. She was readying herself for those stuff but she was sure she wasn't ready..

Then came the regret..Should she not said what she did? Should she just left it where it was at? Should it be stay like it was? Ah Dear God, if you exist, please answer her...She prayed silently...  
Draco heard her words and he took each one in with gentle care. His mind wandered through his thoughts and he pulled her slightly closer to him, comforting her. "Don't worry.." He breathed in her ear, but then his voice returned to normal. "How much more than a friend?" He asked, his mind still racing with several thoughts.

She closed her eyes and looked down, her pain is more than she could bare but she couldn't name it. His whisper echoed in her mind as she breathed silently, taking a deep fresh air inside her lungs.

"I love you..."

She whispered in pain, emotional pain- knowing not too well how he would react but she couldn't keep it inside. She finally realized her emotions, the pain in her heart, the aching..everything...She was surprised, she didn't knew this would be so easy to pronounce but there she was, with closed eyes and with Draco...  
Draco was taken aback by the words that Pansy spoke. Love? Slytherin's never love. But, as he heard her speak those words, he heard the hurt and pain in her voice and he realized that this was not a joke. Pansy wouldnt do something like that to him, no matter how evil, cold-hearted, sly Slytherin's are supopsed to be. Pansy wouldnt torment him with tricks of 'love' and pain.

He was silent for a moment, taking in those three words. _I love you..._ played over and over in his head, the pain in her voice never leaving his mind. Had he really been so cruel as to lead Pansy on? Not knowing what he was doing to her mentaly? Or had it been real and he was feeling the same thing she was?

His body shifted in slight discomfort at hearing those words. He had seen people around the school saying that to one another and then within a month or so, they would each be secretly crying because one broke the others heart. He didnt want that with Pansy, he didnt want to hurt her. But what if he did feel the same? Should he go with his emotions and say the same thing back? Or should he brush it off and ignore it to avoid hurt of both of them?

He wasnt sure and his mind was racing, his headache becoming slightly worse. His eyes scanned the lake and forest edge quickly, searching for words that could respond to that in a manner that would not reject or hurt. But none came to him. "I...I--" He wanted to say, 'I love you too...' but the fact still remained, he just wasnt sure.

ıÜüIt hurt her so bad...The whole love stuff.Holding it in, saying it out loud, everything. The waiting, the shudder, the uncomfortable shift. She noticed. She noticed that he was not comfortable with her. She shouldn't have...No she should have keep it inside her no matter how much it hurt. She waited for his words...'I _don't_'..

He won't love me back, after all I'm not beautiful or cute or something like that..Why would he love a pug-face...She thought, her eyes burning because she hold back tears. She waited for something, anything..Just don't leave me standing like this, she prayed...

Too complicated, her mind was too confused, neither she nor her heart knew anything. Pansy did the hardest thing she ever did, and she was sure she would not do something like this again. She finally understood why love was so hated. It hurt so much, it bringed so much pain. It shall not be shared, it shall end. Love was pain...And she was in love, she was in pain...

"Don't..." She whispered more to herself than to him. Please don't make fun with me, please don't left me alone..."please..." She said as her words become the wind. She didn't knew if he heard or not, she was just silently praying to god, to any god she might ever believe in. Her eyes closed, her face looking way, her lips silently moving in not-shared prayers.

He was killing her in every second and he had no idea what he had done...Or that was what she thought...

Looking into her eyes slightly, he saw they were red and watery. He knew she was on the verge of crying and a sudden pain hit his heart, like a thousand knives stabbing him over and over again. Did he really love her? Could Draco Malfoy be falling in love? Something most Slytherin's never did. His hands pulled her closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

If love was wanting to protect someone or do anything to make sure no harm is caused to them; to want to be around them all the time just for company and to make the loneliness going away. _Then..._He thought. _I am in love_. A small smile crawled on his face. "No..that was not what I was going to say." He said sounding like his old self again. "Now, if you'll let me continue.."

A smirk appeared upon his face. "I love you too Pansy..or at least...I think I do; I've never been in love so I wouldnt know, but if love is wanting to protect someone from all harm and always be with them, then yea, I'm in love."

Taken in his embrace, hearing his whisper...She took a deep breath in and listened to each word he said. Her mouth was slightly gaping as she heard him...Was he joking? No..He would not joke in a situation like this..Or so she thought. But she knew him well enough and so did he, he knew her and he knew that breaking her heart like that was close enough killing her.

Blinking once...twice...her tears left their place in her eyes, running to her cheeks. He loves you too, repeated her mind- halfly shocked also to see she was crying, why was she crying? Happiness? Shock? More likely both.. She put her head on his chest, sobbing quietly after he spoke, listening all of his words over and over again in her mind. She couldn't speak, she just cried in his shirt, sobbing quietly, feeling the radiance that come from him, under his touch. She didn't speak, he knew what she felt anyway.. She never was this confused, she never was this broken and she never was this...happy.

"Pansy..shh.." He said in a whisper, trying his hardest to comfort her. Holding her in his arms he kissed the top of her head and moved his hand to her hair, gently stroking it. He wasnt sure why she was crying. Was it from happiness? shock? or confusion?

He hugged her closely, letting her use his robes as a cloth for her tears. One of his hands tried to wipe them away, but more just came so he eventually just gave up and let her crying, his hands running up and down her back to try and calm her down.

She cried until her tears were dried and then she looked at him softly. Her eyes crimson and puffed a soft smile curving on her mouth but so unsurely.She gazed in his eyes, long and reading him. He loved me too, she kept repeating. He wanted to be near me, he cared about me...She repeated as she looked in his eyes.

She moved slightly forward, with a random instinc, brushing her lips over his so unexperiencedly. The softness of his lips overwhelming her as she felt her lips burning. She closed her eyes in the short amount of time and when she realized what she did she backened and looked in his eyes. If it was ok? Or would he just reject everything, realizing that was not what he wanted, that he felt nothing. That she was just a stupid girl who was dreaming...She waited..for something.

He gently smiled when her tears had dried. She felt her lips against his and he was a bit taken aback. But he grinned and pulled her closer, letting his lips stay on hers. He wasnt sure what he was doing, but it felt right. Closing his eyes he took her in his arms and kissed her for what seemed like hours.

How long it had really been, he had not a clue. And he didnt care. All he knew was that he was here with Pansy, the sun setting, and his lips locked with hers. It was perfect, something he had never even dreamed of doing.

She was drowning in him, in his reply, in his kiss.Under his touch she felt like she was in Heaven, if it was promised to be that good. She met her hands behind his neck and hoped this wouldn't be their last. How long she had been dreaming for a touch like that, how many times did she prayed for this? Was this just a dream? An illusion? No, she felt everything..Everything was real..The pounding of her heart in her chest, the burning touch of his lips, the gentle touch in his embrace. Everything was real...And Pansy couldn't remember the last time she was that happy. She never was happy..Until now.

She would get what she wanted, but she wanted him for so long that she wasn't even sure if she could. She answered him with all she got, transferring all of her feelings that she hid for all those years.

Draco felt her feelings pass from her to him through the kiss and it hit him with extreme shock. How long had she liked him? How long had she hid her feelings from him? Thoughts wandered through his mind as the kiss continued and he finally pulled back, his arms still lightly wrapped around her.

He was curious to know how long she had felt this way. But should he ask? It seemed like a very odd thing to ask but he had to know. "How long?" He asked, looking into her still red eyes.

She gazed in his eyes, she read each word he spoke from there, she knew he wanted to know, she whispered the answer. Her eyes meeting his, her face shining with the rays of the sun, without any voice around- strange..Normally people liked here but she thought they were probably in the castle, getting ready. She talked..softly.

"Too long.."

She was somewhat looking apologizingly. She hid her feelings for so many years and she just couldn't admit those feelings she had. And she was right, knowing he didn't realized his until now.Which she was still not sure that he had. Her heart was aching but she didn't knew the reason. Excitement? The happy feelings? Her being with Draco?...Everything was so right...  
Draco heard those two words and he sighed. How could he have not known? Be so oblivious as to lead her on and not know she was going to have those type of feelings for him. _Any girl would_ He thought to himself in his Slytherin tone.

He wasnt sure what to say to her words so he was just silent for a moment, gazing his silver eyes into hers. He had never really noticed her true beauty until now. The way her hair shined in the sun and her eyes sparkled. A soft smile crawled onto his lips and he pulled her close and laid his lips upon hers once more.

She blinked once before answering his kiss, not expecting. She smiled softly, so he would not run away...She softly kissed him back until they both lacked air and panted softly. She broke the kiss and bit her lower lip, not even once leaving her gaze on his eyes, which seemed so beautiful...

"So I got a shot?"

She joked, along with a soft laughter. She never thought herself as beautiful, when she saw her reflection from the mirror, she always saw a resemblence to pug- which Potter loved to say to her along with his stupid friends. She sighed softly, remembering how those words make her feel like. She always smirked at them and gave another smart remark to get answered with another but she was breaking inside. She was a girl ofcourse, no one would feel good after called a pug-faced b!tch...

Draco half laughed and kissed her cheek. "Yes, you have a shot." He said with a light smile but then saw her eyes and looked at her curiously. "Something wrong?" He asked, seeing the hurt and pain in her eyes. He wasnt sure what she was thinking about but he wanted to comfort her, to make all the pain disappear. Holding her close to his chest, he interwove their fingers together and placed a small kiss on her hand.

She sent offher thoughts and forced a smile. She shrugged her shoulders.

"No..Everything is wonderful.."

She said as she felt his fingers entwining. This time, it meant to her and she didn't had to think over it thousand of times that what it was for. She didn't had to stiff after his touch, she didn't had to froze when he randomly kissed her. Now she was his, and she was happy that it happened. Now it didn't mattered that what happened before, because she knew she got what she wanted...

Or so she thought that way until it would happen again.

Draco smiled lightly in her direction and his eyes looked up at the now darkened sky. The moon was hanging low and it was full. He rested his head on hers, his eyes on the moon. They lowered to the water that lay ahead of them and a smirk came to his mouth. He got up silently, gently getting Pansy up with him. He began to walk onto the dock over the water, still holding Pansy's hand.

When they came close to the end a small glint of mischevious was in his eyes and he pulled Pansy close to him, leaving them both very close to the edge of the dock and near the water below.

She followed his lead, silently but wonderingly. Glancing at him her eyes spotted the mischievious glint flickering in his eyes and she tilted her head slowly to her side. She looked at him and smiled softly with a hint of wondering on her face..

"Why are you smirking?"

She asked, halfly afraid of his answer..  
"Mmm just the fact that your about to go in the water." He said wanting to have fun with her. And before she knew it, he picked her up in his arms and tossed her into the water that lay below them, a smile and a laugh on his face.  
Before she knew it she screamed when her body touched the cold water. The dress she was wearing surrounded her body as she dived and then come out.She looked at Draco dangerously as the curves of her body appeared - never did before, since she always preffered loose clothes. She pouted as he laughed and smirked softly as she swim slowly at him.

When she looked up, she pulled him from his pants and laughed as he fell with her tug in the water. Her laughter was carried away in the lake as her hair danced upon the stars that reflected from the lake.  
Draco laughed at her for a while but then he himself felt water below him and he went under. His robes were soaked, as was his body. As he resurfaced he saw Pansy laughing and he swam over to her, pushing her under the water again. A laugh was heard from his lips and he smiled, swimming around, the water actually feeling somewhat refreshing. His sleek blond hair was flattened and he pushed it back like it was in his first two years at Hogwarts. The moonlight shined down on both of them, both of their hair looking as if it were silver.

She laughed when she come out from the water and swimmed next to him, hugging him from behind and placing her head on his chest.She felt his warmness in the water as she smiled at how they were close.

"The water is cold." She whispered as her body touched his from behind, she was hugging him tighter. Her body was softly trembeling because of the thin cloth of dress she was wearing.  
Draco felt her body tremble and he held her close. "Yes it is..do you want to get out?" He asked, his body warmth transfering to her. He placed a kiss on her lips, trying to stop the trembling. It worked and a slight smile spread across his face. "Any better?"

She smiled and kissed him once more, this time enjoying it as she knew that she would kiss him more..She felt like laughing in joy- but ofcourse she would not. She throw her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Yeah better."

She grinned at him as the water created waves around them.

Draco smiled lightly and held her close to him, his body heat warming the both of them. "Good, we wouldnt want Pansy to be cold.." He said teasing her slightly and kissing her neck, his hands moving up and down her back, the water around them making a slightly splashing sound.

She smiled as she kissed him back and holding herself close to him. Her fingers were entwined behind his neck as she kissed him...

She then realized that she was kissing Draco Malfoy...The boy she loved..The only person she wanted by her side. They were together. She broke the kiss and looked in his eyes smiling fully.He loved her back, this was like the best day of her life...Or the best dream she ever had..  
Draco smiled in her direction, taking in her full frame. "You're beautiful.." He whispered, kissing her forehead, her arms still tightly wrapped around her. He had never thought that any of this would happen. He would never had thought that he and Pansy would end up together with each other. But he wasnt complaining, he liked it.  
She laughed softly. Why was he saying this..To make her feel good? He didn't had to, she already felt good with him...

"No I'm not, but thanks for the compliment.."

She smiled, this was the first time she was ever called beautiful - when you looked back in her past she was often called a pug-faced, ugly etc. but not beautiful..Not even once...Until Draco said it.How does he knows the things I want to hear anyway, she thought laughing softly...

"Oh but Pansy..you are.." He said flirting with her, but being serious in all the same. He kissed her cheek softly, his arms still having a hold on her body. "And your welcome.." He added, starting to swim towards the shore of the water, his body becoming somewhat cold.

"Cmon, lets get out of here and get dried off." He said holding her hand as the two of them came out of the water, both their bodies shaking from being cold.

She laughed softly as they got up, holding her arms around her chest, rubbing her arms slightly to warm herself up.She looked up at him and laughed again.

"Didn't noticed it was this cold when I was outside the water."

She stated as she clenched her teeth slightly due to the harsh soft wind

Smiling, Draco took her in his arms and began to move her hands up and down her shoulders, trying to generate body heat. Walked over to the tree and reached down for his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here, this should help a little bit." He said and then added. "Cmon, lets get back to the castle and get warm."

((Forgive me for this awful ((to me-- awesome lol)) ending. Shall make it up to you with the next best postie in another rp!yay! -hugglez-))

They graduated. They got married. Had ...324184 kids...(OMFG!)(WTF?) Sorry, not 324184, just 3 kids (sheesh.) two boys and a girl. Pansy died before Draco and Draco married Hermione.  
Happy ending.  
Love ya!  
Pans!

Secret post between those:  
Pansy looked down from "heaven" and cried as the rain always fell upon the castle of the Malfoy's where a Granger lived.

pooor pansy.

No children ever visited them even though their trees had chocolates.

Evil hermione...

Draco died and with Pansy they...died...happily ever after.


End file.
